When Strangers Appear
by luvagirl
Summary: May is your ordinary sixteen year old. Good Family. Good friends. Good everything. But when she meets a certain green haired boy her life turns upside down.


**When Strangers Appear**

**Chapter 1**

May woke up. It was eleven-thirty. She got dressed and brushed her teeth. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. There was a note on the refrigerator. May picked it up and began to read it.

_Dear May,_

_Your dad, Max and I went out for breakfast. We would have waited but Max was going to die of hunger. There's a box of cereal for you to eat though. We are going to be out all day. Have a nice day sweetie. Bye._

_Mom_

May sighed. _'So much for eating with the family in the morning' _May thought. She grabbed a box of cereal and poured it into a bowl. When she finished she got up and got ready for work. It had started to rain when she had got her jacket on and was walking out the door. Luckily she didn't get that wet. She grabbed an umbrella and walked to her car. She got in started it up and drove to work. A little diner, outside of town, in the middle of nowhere. She walked into it. No one else was there, like always. Her dad owned the diner. But only a few people worked there. They always came around 10:30. It was only 9:45. But sometimes she liked being alone. When she just needed some space she could go to work really early. It sounds stupid but sometimes she enjoyed it. She turned on the radio. May started to get everything ready. Her phone rang. It was Dawn.

"Hey Dawn." May greeted.

"Hey. Where are you. You told me you would meet me at the mall today." Dawn said.

"You know I have to work today. It's summer break. Everyone is going on vacation and are passing by. What if they're hungry." May replied.

"Okay then. I'll come to you."

"Really. Way out here."

"Yeah. Sure. I have nothing else to do."

"Okay. What time will you be here?"

"Probably in twenty minutes. See ya when I get there." Dawn hung up. May finished preparing the diner. Dawn finally came.

"That was not twenty minutes. It was more like a hour." May complained playfully.

"Whatever." Dawn laughed. "Did you have any customers today? It looks pretty dead in here."

"Not yet." They continued to talk while May fixed them both some lunch. They ate and talked for the next hour. Dawn was about to leave when a boy about May's age walked in. Dawn sat back down.

"I think I'll stay a bit longer." she said looking at him. He said hi and sat down at a table. Dawn winked at May and motioned for her to go. May walked over to him and took his order.

"It will be ready in a few minutes." She said sweetly.

"Okay." He replied. May walked away.

"Wow." Dawn said. "He's cute. You should socialize."

"Shut up. He's right there." Dawn rolled her eyes. May took his food over to him. "There you go Mr..."

"Call me Drew." He said.

"Okay Drew. My name is May." May said. She took a quick glance at Dawn. She gave May a thumbs up. May turned back to Drew. "So... What are you doing way out here?" she asked.

"I was coming to visit a family member." Drew answered. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What are you doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Drew asked.

"Well, my dad owns the diner. It was for sell one day and it was small enough. Plus, I was gonna be bored all summer. So I asked him if he could buy it." May answered.

"Don't you get lonely sometimes?"

"Well this might sound weird but, no. I come to work sometimes just to get away from everything. I can relieve stress, do anything I wanted to. It's kind of relaxing." May smiled.

"Yes. That is weird." Drew and May laughed. _'She's so cute when she laughs. Wait a minute. I just met her and I'm calling her cute__.'_

"Well I gotta get back to-" May got cut off by Ash walking in. "Hey Ash." she greeted. Ash looked at Drew and walked behind the counter.

"Hi." he said. Drew got up.

"I guess I better get going. See you around." he said. He flashed May an award winning smile and walked out. May smiled then suddenly realized Ash and Dawn were watching her.

"What?" she said.

"You like him. You like him." Dawn said in a teasing voice.

"Do not." May said.

"I don't like him either." Ash said.

"Well that's good." Dawn said.

"Ugh. You know what I meant. I don't trust him." Ash said.

"You don't trust any guy. Especially any guy who likes Misty." May said.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go cook something." Ash said blushing slightly.

"Don't hurt yourself this time okay." Dawn said. Ash rolled his eyes. "Well I gotta go. I got places to be. Stuff to buy. People to see." Dawn walked out the door. A few seconds later Misty walked in.

"Dawn told me about this Drew person. She said he's really cute and you're practically in love with him." Misty said.

"Hi to you too." May said. "He's not that important. Besides I probably won't see him again anyway."

"You will. Unless he moves like every other guy you-." Misty caught herself before she finished the sentence. May sighed. She took his plates off the table. May put the dishes in the sink. She then sat down in a chair. "May I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"It's not you. It's just...Nothing." May said. Misty looked at her unsure of what was going on. May was looking down at her feet. Misty walked over to Ash.

"I wonder whats wrong with her. I thought she would've gotten over it by now." Misty said worried about May.

"I don't know. You guys never tell me anything." Ash stated. Misty death glared him. Ash looked away. He couldn't stand that look.

"You're no help." Misty said sighing.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ash asked. "I barely know whats going on." Misty rolled her eyes and walked away. "What? What?" Misty walked over to May.

"I'm really sorry about what I said." Misty apologized.

"It's okay. Really. It's not your fault." May answered. She looked up at her with teary eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been over it a long time ago. But I just can't forget bad memories." May cried.

"It's okay." Misty said trying to comfort her friend. Ash shook his head. It was a shame what happened to May. "You should clean yourself up." she said.

"Okay." May sniffed. She walked into the bathroom.

"We've got to do something to cheer her up." Ash said.

"I know. But What?" Misty said trying to think of something. "I got it! You remember how she said she always wanted a Vaporeon. We could get her one. That will definitely cheer her up."

"How the hell will that cheer her up?" Ash exclaimed.

"It just will. I could get Daisy to send one over here for her." Misty said. She walked into where May was. "Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just need some chill time. That''s all." May said with a fake smile. Misty hugged her friend and walked away. May walked out of the bathroom. "Hey guys. I'm gonna go take a drive to get mind straight."

"Okay. Take your time. It's not like we have any customers." Ash said.

"Okay. Misty, try to teach Ash how to cook." May joked.

"I'll try. But it won't be easy." Misty said laughing.

"My cooking isn't that bad...Is it?" said Ash.

"Yes. It is." May and Misty said. Ash frowned. May walked out of the door.

"Bye guys." she said. Misty turned to Ash.

"Okay. Lets get to work." she said. Ash groaned. "Oh suck it up. Be a man." Ash just rolled his eyes.

"Men don't cook." he said.

"Almost 80 of famous chiefs are men." Misty stated.

"Whatever." They spent the next hour talking.

"What happened to teaching you how to cook?" Misty said.

"I don't know. What I do know is that I don't want to cook." Ash replied.

"You are such a wimp." Misty said shaking her head.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not times infinity." Ash said in triumph.

"You're right. You're not a wimp. You're a baby." Misty said in the same tone as Ash. Ash stuck his tongue out and walked away. Misty walked over to a table and sat at it. _'Oh Ash. I wish I could tell you how I feel but..I just don't know if you feel the same way about me. I can't tell you because if you don't feel the same way, it'll wreck our friendship and i don't want that to happen. I just don't know what to do. I wish I could say...I love you.' _Misty thought. She sighed.

"Hey Misty. You okay?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinkin' about something. That's all." Misty replied.

"You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah I know."

"Then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Just because." Ash narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine I'll believe you. For now." he said. Misty smiled. May's Delcatty popped out of it's poke ball. Misty sighed. She wanted to return it but for some reason didn't. She walked over to Ash.

"How come May left her pokeballs? She never goes anywhere without them." Misty asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she forgot." Ash answered.

"Well I guess she could have forgot them. She really isn't that smart." Misty laughed. Ash laughed too. He looked down at Misty and smiled. "What?" Misty asked.

"Nothing.''

"No. Tell me." Misty pleaded. Ash saw the perfect moment to find out what was wrong with Misty.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what you were thinking about earlier." he said.

"You tell first." Misty said.

"Iwasjustthinkingthatyoulookverycutewhenyoulaugh." Ash said."Okay. Your turn."

"What?"

"I said, I was just thinking that you look very cute when you laugh." Ash said looking at his feet and blushing like crazy.

"Oh. Well I was thinking you look cute all the time." Misty said blushing too. Ash looked up at her.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Ash grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds, but to them it lasted an eternity. Or at least they wanted it to. When they pulled apart Misty had a shocked look on her face. "Um...I...uh."

"Well then." Misty said.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." Ash said.

"You shouldn't be." Misty said.

"Why?"

"Because." Misty wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. When they were about two centimeters apart, Ash's phone rang. Misty sighed.

"I could just not answer it." he said.

"It could be important." Misty said. Misty let go of his neck. Ash answered his phone.

"Hello. Oh hey mom...Can we talk about this later. I'm kinda in the middle of something important...Call me back in and hour. Bye." Ash hung up. "Now. Where were we?"

"Right about here." Misty said leaning in for another kiss. This kiss lasted for a few minutes. When finally broke apart May and Dawn walked in.

"Awwww" They said in unison.

"Shut up." Misty said.

"So. Are you to officially going out now?" Dawn asked.

"Shut up." Ash said.

"Did anything interesting happen. Besides you practically eating each others face off." May said.

"Shut up!" Ash and Misty said. Dawn laughed.

"I should have came sooner so I could have taken a picture." she said.

"You can take a picture at their wedding." May said.

"True." Dawn answered. Misty rolled her eyes.

"You are never gonna let us forget this are you?" Ash said.

"Nope."

"Not really."

**I know this is kinda a odd way of ending a chapter but, I couldn't figure out another place to stop. This is first fic so go easy on me okay. reviews plz.**


End file.
